istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Deltas 281 and 282
Delta 281 *Memorial Structure: Dryad, Elven, Human and Saris Cenotaph - some construction keystones and blocks incorrectly required Fitting Mallet tool instead of Masonry Trowel. *Memorial Structure: Elven Cenotaph will now show up in the plot construction list of buildable structures. *(Hourly) Fending Off Grulets quest will now correctly show the quest log step to Speak to Rancher Elden. *Shoulder Red-Rumped Parrot is now available from Purple Cashier in Winter Festival. Thank you Miira ! *Beginner Snowball now lists as a Gadget instead of Spell in formula filters. *Spells: Stupidity and Scatterbrain will no longer conflict and fail to cast when teched with Spell: Deranged tech) *Spells: Malady will no longer conflict when teched with Spell: Bane *Enraged Shining Wisps will now attack properly again. *Ul'zilgat Defiler (Fyakki) will no longer show the name of Ul'zilgat Flayer floating above their heads. You will now be able to tell them apart. *Mental Bane (both quested and crafted versions) now do delay-adjusted damage and no longer gives a timed buff. *Level restrictions removed from all Winter Festival shoulder pets, except Shoulder Treants. Pre-order Shoulder Parrots also had level restriction removed (incorrectly added on Delta 280 - sorry about that) *Many new icons, replacing default/generic icons. *Mahagra Trading Hall, Town Center and Small trainer shop buildings and has been decorated with furniture. Thank you Tilithia ! *Plot guild houses has been decorated with furniture. Thank you Tilithia ! *Half Giant Small Shops in Mahagra has been decorated. Thank you Tillithia ! *Lieutenant Acphlegm no longer uses Human Magical Aptitude ability, but instead Satyr abilities. *Demon Flurry now has a different default arrow effect than normal bows. *Trader’s Hall in Mahagra now has a Point of Interest region around it. *Dung Pile Combat Dummy added in Kion beside Militia Barracks. It has 100 Armor and heals itself fully every 1 minute. This is just for testing different weapons damage amounts, etc. You will not gain any experience killing the mob. *Relstaroth, the Lairshaper trainer, now offers a quest called ‘Lairshaping Mastery Emblem’. When you are 100 Lairshaper and 100 Crystalshaper you will be offered this quest to obtain the Master Lairshaper emblem. This quest is simply just a greet and receive emblem. Previously this emblem was only available from the Aughundell town marshall, requiring Gratitude Tokens to purchase. *Relstaroth, the Lairshaper trainer, now offers a quest called ‘Mark of the Grand Master Dragon Crafter’. When you are 100 Lairshaper, 100 Crystalshaper and 100 Dragon Crafter you will be offered this quest to obtain the Grand Master Dragon emblem. *Aughundell Town Marshall no longer sells Expert or Master emblems that are normally free from the Imperial Recognition Officer in Dalimond Tavern. These would be emblems awarded for reaching 100 in crafting schools. *Expert Dragon Lairshaper emblem can now be obtained from Solistan (free). Just greet him while joined in Lairshaping school. *Rebalanced the spawns at the Forgotten Camp *Adjusted the social behavior of the Avatar of Pain and followers. *Primal Roar's buff is now known as Verity. *Determined and Verity now have a duration of 1 hour. *Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Socket A Chest Scale! has been updated with new text and trigger points. *Blacksmith Quest: Make Short Work of Short Swords will now correctly display and advance quest to next step “Return to Sergeant Gaedin with 5 Bronze Short Swords”. *Point of Interest label typo Braekis changed to Braekhis’ Camp *Point of Interest label typo Nahguk Territory renamed to Nag’huk Territory *Books decorating the Lair plot structure: Library are no longer upside-down *Risen Sergeant uses Aegis Skeleton Chaos Warrior instead of Aegis Ghost Chaos Warrior. *Bristugo and Genevia uses colored ring portals to help quickly determine destination categories. *Teleporters play sound ambience when approached. *Animal Hides now count as gathered and organic resources (instead of looted and technique). *Multiple typos on multiple quests - Thank you all for the reports ! *Dragon’s Reach abilities recycle time has been reduced from 1:00 to 0:30. *Epic boss respawn times reduced to 15-30 minutes (from 60-120)! *All Stone Flooring 5x15 tiles (except grass) resources now requires 20 Slate Construction Blocks and 35 Sandstone Construction Blocks (was 45/70). *Grass Stone Flooring tiles: 5x15 resources now requires 20/35 blocks (was 10/15). 10x15 now requires 35/55 blocks (was 15/25). *A new faction of Blight Anchors, the Fallen of Rachival, has been spotted on the Frontier. *Dragon adventurers now gain 24 health points per level (up from 20), 8 Strength per level (up from 7) and 8 Power per level (up from 7) *Brachina Beetle’s Acid Spray ability is now known as Acidic Spray, recycles a little faster and does nature damage. *Acid Spray’s debuff is now known as “Sprayed with Acid” instead of “Sprayed with Beetle Acid”, lasts 30 seconds (down from 70) and does nature damage. *Brachina Beetle (and other Death Beetles) now have a Necrotic Bite and a new version of Hardened Shell *Journeyman Metal Construction Jointing formula now requires 500 fitting skill to scribe. *Demon weapons each now have their own icon. *Anthas root icon was renamed so it displays correctly. *Water surface on ponds uses a different water shader. *Spirit of Sigrun has been moved about 100 meters west of his previous location. *Expert Primal Health formula fixed so it doesn’t require Dim essence orbs for T1 Primal Health spell. *A few sheep have been spotted grazing in the Kenaf fields on Fabric Isle. *Istarian, Browngill and Roughcap fungus have been found along the sea-side cliffs and road on Fabric Isle. *Enchanters no longer receive the Salvaging skill. *Statue at end of Helian’s Tomb now should cry, as intended. *Blighted Armor, Scale, Weapons and Jewelry are rechargeable again. You will right click Use the item to consume the appropriate Recharge cell. *Sorcerer’s now gain Clarity of Thought at level 59. Clarity of Thought allows the player to give themselves a 1 hour resistance to stun/mez. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a delay of 3.4 (down from 4.0), boosts the Bow skill by +70 and Dexterity by +80. *Reklar’s Sash of Fury now has a 15% chance (up from 5%) of proc’ing its effect. *Louisah Traadi now has the tag. *Multiple quest typos fixed - too many to list. Thank you all for the support and forum reports. Delta 282 *Male deer (bucks with antlers) can now be seen mingling with the deer population. *Demonbane Spike now does greater damage and has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to proc its dispel. *Nervous Tick now lowers Focus instead of Strength *Demonskin Staff now does greater damage, has a slightly higher recycle (45 up from 41) and has a 10% chance to proc both its buff and debuff. *Demonskin Armor now absorbs 750 damage and includes Ranged attacks as well as melee. *Vampiric Bats (given from Bloodthorn Staff) now has a 10m AoE range (up from 5m) *Blood of the Myloc Queen potion now has a 30 second recycle (down from 600) and a 2.50 pre-delay (up from 1.00). THe potion now gives a buff known as “The Queen’s Blood” that lasts for one hour. On death it will resurrect the player and give another buff called “The Queen’s Strength”. This second buff gives a player a 25% boost to Strength, Power, Focus and Dexterity for 30 seconds as well as recycling all of the player’s abilities, spells, and items. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a 15% chance of giving Blood Drain, a powerful but short life drain. *Demon’s Blood Battle-Axe now causes greater damage and has a 15% chance of causing Laceration to enemies. *Valkor’s Blood Sword now does slightly greater damage and has a lower delay *Bloodthorn Staff now does greater damage, has a slightly higher recycle (45 up from 41) and has a 10% (up from 5%) chance to proc Vampiric Bats. *Demon’s Fist Maul now does greater damage, has a 10% chance of proc’ing Thundering Strike. *Thundering Strike now has a 15% chance (down from 100%) of stunning the target on attack. *Quest “The Forest Skulk Menace III” will no longer delete itself if you die before completing it. *Demonogii now does greater damage and boosts 2-Handed Slash by +100 in addition to Dexterity. *Chaos Chakram now has a 25 delay (down from 31), boosts Dexterity by +150, and 1-H Slash by +100 (up from 30). *Cudgel of Power now boosts 1-H Crush by +100 (up from +30), Power by +150 (up from +!00), does greater damage and has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to proc its debuff. *Mace of Divine Intervention now does greater damage. *Delgarath Anchor no longer counts as a Greater Epic anchor. *Human Medium Store will properly spawn consigner and pawnbroker when built. *Gruk the Frigid is now a member of the Winter’s Curse faction, is larger, and has new followers. *Hero’s Resolve now works with spells. *Lesser and Greater Epic bosses will no longer spawn with a range of levels. They will always spawn at their highest (some are even higher). Some have also gotten substantial health boosts. *Shaloth the Queen has empowered her colony with greater health and power. *Reklar’s Terrifying Roar now does actual mind damage instead of crush. *Fafnir’s Scorch does significantly more damage. *Reklar’s Plague Breath debuff is now known as Plague and does significantly more damage. *Surtheim is now surrounded by a Greater Aura of Flame and has followers. *Rift Guardians will now ignore player rating and will drop specific Essence on death. *Blagarath in Dralk now sells a Crystalshaper ability, Inspire Void, and two formulas (Rift Crystal Shard, and Rift Crystals) that may interest Crystalshapers. *Valkor’s Bats will do more damage than before. *Guardians of Heart, Mind, Blood, Bone and Rage now count as Lesser Epic Bosses. *Dim Essence Residue will spawn on New Trismus *Two new lair murals: Comrades in Arms, Familial Bonds *Vargas the Bold, Epic Vendor, is now selling a weapon known as The Harbinger (Crossbowmen should be particularly interested in this new weapon!) *2 new decals for dragons (spots on body and wing) on character creation screen. *The Riddle Solver emblem renamed to Title: The Riddle Solver so that it will properly filter under ‘Titles’ in Abilities on character sheet. *A new enemy, known as Falgut the Slaver, has been spotted near a tower in the Eastern Deadlands. (NOTE: The quest series where you learn more about Falgut will be added in the next patch). *Gian Hawkwood, Mercenary of the White Company, is brokering the services of numerous allies (formerly combat pets) for the Gifted.